A known ski boot (disclosed in German Pat. No. 22 13 720) has a frontal opening normally closed by an overlying tongue hinged at its lower end to the boot. The boot has two fastening members connected to a rotary operating member carried by the tongue. The fastening members are constructed as tie loops which overlie and project laterally over the tongue. When closing the ski boot the wearer uses one hand to press the tongue against the frontal surface of the boot while using the other hand to guide the ends of the two tie loops onto two hook-like anchor elements fixed on the boot, and then uses the other hand to tighten the two tie loops by rotating the operating member.
An object of the present invention is to improve the known ski boot by simplifying the closure of the boot and minimizing the exposure of the operating mechanism to icing.